


Spent

by shiny_good_rock



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Gore, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_good_rock/pseuds/shiny_good_rock
Summary: Just a short, grim alternate ending to the trio's duel and Angel Eyes experiencing some emotions or something.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Spent

Angel Eyes is surprised that, by the time they make it over to him, Blondie is still stirring sluggishly even as bright blood pours out from under that filthy poncho. 

Still trying to go for his gun. 

Of course. 

Tuco cocks his empty gun and dry-fires it in Blondie's direction a few times. "You think you're quite the clever one, hey? Well let me tell you something, you bastard. There are two kinds of people in this world; those who are clever and those who aren't choking on their own blood!"

He punctuates the last word by hurling the revolver at Blondie. He misses, and the gun clatters across the stones of the cemetery. Tuco laughs when Blondie flinches anyway.

Angel stands waiting, watching.

Blondie continues to crawl toward his own revolver, wheezing and barely managing any forward movement now. The sun glints gold in his hair and Angel once again finds himself trying to calculate the cost of life in dollars. 

Two hundred thousand dollars worth of sun. 

Two hundred thousand dollars worth of blood.

"Who knew, eh Blondie?" says Tuco. "That you'd be so pretty even when you were dying."

Angel Eyes looks on with a careful expression of clinical curiosity. Strange, to feel almost guilty. Not guilt for having killed, and maybe not even guilt that it was Blondie who was dying, but guilt for all three of them having wasted themselves so badly. And loathing for a world that let them.

Tuco kicks at a small stone toward the dying man. "What are you waiting for, Angel Eyes? Just shoot him and be done. Let's go."

Angel Eyes shakes his head and instead kneels by Blondie. God knows why.

Blondie has finally stopped trying to drag himself toward his gun, and Angel Eyes sees his lips moving against the hot stones.

He hauls Blondie upright and Blondie is hissing through his teeth. 

There are spatters of blood dappling that pretty neck and some cruor visible in his mouth--chunks of lung, Angel presumes. Blondie's skin has gone pale-grey and he can't even hold his head up but he's saying something. 

Angel Eyes can't tell if Blondie is trying to damn him or thank him.

He isn't sure which is worse.

\--

Blondie's dead a minute later.

Two hundred thousand dollars worth of nothing.

What a waste.

\--

They dump him into the grave next to Arch Stanton's.

Tuco hastily makes the sign of the cross and spits on Blondie's corpse.

Angel sighs. At least the birds and the coyotes might get something out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have the spoons to write a ton more but here are some Meta Thoughts:
> 
> -Originally written to go with a drawing I was working on, but I am maybe giving up on the drawing so now it's its own thing. lol  
> -I'm kind of fascinated with the idea of Tuco and Angel Eyes teaming up and bringing out the absolute worst in each other, so I guess this would be the point when that partnership started.  
> -I wanted to imply that Angel Eyes feels like he should have been the one to die, and that odd guilt combined with Tuco's encouragement would make them wreak some devastation in a Lot of towns before they go out with a bang  
> -Might eventually rewrite this?? There's a lot I want to improve as far as the language I chose here but for now, it exists. Good enough.
> 
> Also please appreciate the title, as it refers to 1. spent rounds 2. spent money 3. the fact that Blondie is spent. ......I think I'm clever.


End file.
